


Centennial

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [29]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Aging, Angst, Bittersweet, Christmas Miracles, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Love, Magic, Old Aoko, Pandora - Freeform, Romance, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: She was a legend of her time, and after ninety-nine years thought she had seen everything.Kaito had always managed to surprise her.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Centennial

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic a little early. I think next week's will be delayed since I've got a few other things up my sleeve and am still dealing with 2020 Holiday Catastrophe as I'm now calling it-- that said my readers have brought me endless amounts of joy and have been the one little bright spot in all this mess. 
> 
> **30 Kisses Challenge**  
>  **Theme #29:** The Sound of Waves

"She hasn't had any visitors?"

"None. Sad isn't it?"

The nurse peered over into the hospital room and shook her head in dismay, "They say she was one of the best in her time. She's seen everything that's happened this past century, and her father was responsible for saving Tokyo more than once. Can you imagine? Living in the middle of the most dramatic events in our lifetime, and still living to be almost a hundred?"

"I don't know…" the nurse frowned, a chill running down her back as she looked in at the sleeping woman. "Outliving everyone else you knew, until people forget that you’re even still alive? Children read about her in their history books, and I'm sure she's even the hero of some young girls, but they all probably assumed she died decades ago. I don't think I could stand being stuck in here, alone, after seeing and doing everything she has."

"Mmmm I guess…" replied the other nurse, he shook his head. "Still… must be something. Living in interesting times and all that." Both nurses looked back in the room and saw the woman's eyes open as she turned to look out her window. It was surprising how serene she looked. Her blue eyes were steady as she stared out, and her wrinkles seemed softer as a faint smile brushed her lips.

There was a sense of wonder at how the woman could still look so peaceful even as her life was drawing to a close. Here she was, a legend in her right, but without even a friend at her side. She looked every bit the icon she was, as her eyes drifted to the full moon. 

It was shouting that brought the nurses back to what they were doing, or should be doing. They could hear several voices and the row seemed to be getting closer.

"Probably should check on that…" said the man with a groan.

"Yeah, wonder what's going on? This is a private wing, don't they realize they can't make noise like that down here?!” said the woman reaching to close the door to the room. 

The problem became obvious when they saw a young boy trying to push his way past two security guards and a doctor.. He looked to be possibly a high schooler, but far more likely in middle school, especially the way he was bouncing about and rambling on in an attempt to talk the doctor into something.

Personally, both nurses thought he was probably an escapee from the pediatric ward.

"Look kid, I can't let you back there. It says in the records that our resident in room 412 has never been married, and I can assure you her records state she never had a child, so you are most definitely not her grandchild. Plus everyone knows Nakamori-sama, and she’s not hiding any secret offspring, so I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here." He crossed his arms and gave the boy a look that had sent men far older than that kid cowering.

The boy stared back unblinking, "Sir, please. Look, I  _ have  _ to see her. The only reason I lied at all was because I presumed you weren't going to let me in if I just told you I was a friend of the family."

"We are not a playground, nor an autograph session. I understand if you want to talk to her and see the legendary lady, but she's older than all those pictures say and she's-"

"I don't want to interrogate her! I want to talk to her! Help her! Look if you'd just let me in for a few minutes in private-"

"Which is out of the question without a reference!"

One of Nakamori’s nurses found herself drawn into the conversation as she blurted out, "412? Nakamori-sama's room?"

The boy, doctor, second nurse, and security all turned to stare at the young woman. She felt her cheeks burn, but having seen how alone the woman had been before she couldn't help but hope.

"Yes! Nakamori Aoko," said the boy enthusiastically. "Please I  _ have  _ to see her. I know she’s ill but-"

The nurse looked up at the doctor, "Sir, do you think it would do any harm? She hasn't had a visitor in such a long time, and with her family gone and the holidays… It might do her some good to see a fresh young face."

The doctor frowned, "I shouldn't-"

"What if I escort him back?" the nurse looked at the man hopefully.

He looked doubtful, but finally waved his hand at the two of them, "Fine,, fine… escort him back but make sure he doesn't do anything and don't let him keep her up all day. If she protests in any way, I’m posting security at the door and the boy goes."

The boy’s eyes were cold as he settled his stare at the doctor, but said nothing. 

"Yes sir…"

It was odd that once the doctor was gone the boy grew silent. He still had a gleam in his eyes, but the mood seemed more sombre and he looked like he was deep in thought. She was still confused about what would have brought a boy so young to see Nakamori-sama.She hoped she wasn't making some terrible mistake.

"So what's your name?" The young man had piqued her curiosity, he seemed so energetic but he held himself in a way that put him in a different category than most of the kids. He’d gone from a child to an adult with a few steps down the hall. 

"Kuroba miss." He didn't offer her anything else, but looked up at her with a set expression.

"Okay Kuroba-kun. But I need to warn you, she's very old and weak. She doesn’t always stay awake much these days, and her health isn’t very good. Don't do anything that might upset her, promise?"

"Of course, miss."

They continued walking in silence and she cleared her throat, "So… why do you want to see her? Project for school? Want to be in law enforcement?"

A faint smile fell across the boy's face as though he was enjoying a private joke, "I said she was a friend of the family, and she is. I… I heard she was here and I wanted to see her, thought she might like some company. I haven’t been in school for a while…”

"Oh-"

They stopped in front of the room and this time the boy honoured the nurse with a full out grin, "Don't need to finish school after all because I'm a magician," he winked at her and pulled out a flower from midair. Kuroba held it out to her and she found herself laughing. It had been a long time since she'd seen such a good trick.

"Well, with a talent like that I bet you'll go far Kuroba-kun. Alright, you can go in now-"

"Thank you, miss, for letting me. It's really important."

"You're welcome-" she told him with a smile.

* * *

Aoko looked out her window and let her thoughts drift away from the tedious white walls of the hospital. She supposed she could watch the live casts, or ask for her screen to be synced, but she didn't really care about all of that now. No more running to heists or bringing down criminals for her anymore. 

Those days were long past.

Perhaps too long past.

Sometimes she wondered what would finally happen when she died. She presumed if she saw anyone it would be Kaito. Perhaps he'd swing her up in his arms, or hold out a hand to help her along, or maybe just wave at her from some white light. Or perhaps there would be no one at all and the world would just fade away.

She sometimes hoped it would be the latter, she was a bit scared of facing him again after all this time.

She let her eyes close again, and she tried to drift off. She realized years ago why those in their later years chose sleep over reality. In sleep, she might have the life she always wished for, curled up in Kaito's arms and seventy years younger… or a thousand other possibilities that never gained fruit.

In sleep, she'd escape from the white walls that constantly threatened to close in on her.

She must have finally achieved her goal because she heard a very young Kaito call to her, "Aoko?"

Aoko heard the nurse murmur something before stepping out of the room. 

She found herself opening her eyes, an odd thing in itself for a dream, and realized she was still in the hospital and old as ever. Across the room a very young Kaito was watching her with a wide eyed and worried expression. Eyes were hardened, mouth set, and he seemed poised to run at a moment's notice.

Nightmare then, or at least not a nice dream. Here she was old and useless and there was a bouncing little Kaito who looked like a child in her eyes. A little boy.

Even if he was her child she was too old to hold him, to watch him grow.

"Mmmm I was kind of hoping for a happy dream you know," she said hoarsely. "Perhaps me fifty years younger and you a good twenty years older, ah well… worst that can happen is you'll start a snow storm in my room. I get so cold these days. Forgive me if I don't chase you with a mop." The effort it took caused her to start coughing drastically. It wracked her chest, and a second later the boy was across the room holding her up and helping her take a sip of her water.

"Sorry to disappoint. I’m afraid this isn’t precisely a dream, but don't worry I'll try not to do anything that would get me chased out, since I think your nurse is all too willing to do that for you-" he grinned at her, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

"-Kaito?" her voice was incredulous, but instead she leaned back and gave a very weak laugh. "I’ve finally lost my mind. You must be Kaito's child… or grandchild… didn't know he ever had any- That or I'm finally becoming delusional at my centennial."

"Neither. You’re right of course, I never did marry. As to the delusions? Well the nurse let me in, and you could call her back if you like. She'd tell you I'm real Aoko."

"Aoko-" she said softly to herself. "So long since anyone called me that…"

The boy was holding one of her hands and gave it a very gentle squeeze. His other hand was threaded in her hair, and he knelt at the edge of her bed. "I've missed you."

She opened her eyes wider and she stared up at him, "You're warm…" Her eyes met his deep blue ones and against her will she felt her chest tighten, "You really are him aren't you-" she chuckled lightly, "A little late aren't you, Kaito?"

He grinned back, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you? Hacked into half a dozen government files trying to come up with something on your location. Fake names and everything else included. You're a legend now, and I guess they really don't want you to be disturbed. No offence Aoko but I can't really imagine an assassination attempt on a ninety-eight year old woman."

"Ninety-nine. You missed my birthday again."

"Right… Sorry about that, you'll have to hit me for it later."

She sighed, leaning back into a pillow, "This should disturb me more, I think. Seeing you here at all of what? Ten years old?" she managed a smile.

"I look to be about sixteen or seventeen thank you very much! Least I'm not a hundred…"

"Don't mouth me boy-" she told him sternly, "I could be your grandmother," she chuckled weakly again, which turned into another cough. He brought her more water. "Hard to think I thought you attractive like that when I was young," she felt his hand tighten on hers and in some ways it hurt more seeing how young his skin was- untouched by wrinkles. She brought her own up to run against his cheek, "Seems so long ago-"

"Well… to the average human a hundred years is usually seen as quite a long time what with it being a century and all. I mean half these nurses weren’t even born in 2020."

She scowled and hit his arm, pulling a little away from him, "Kaito.. I.. I don't know how you did it, but then I've seen some unbelievable things in my years. Things that shouldn't exist…" Her voice shook slightly. "Why did you come so late? To mock me in my old age? Why not when I was still young? When I thought you’d died? When I was still…" her voice cracked and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She felt a weight on her shoulder and small arms embrace her carefully, "I regret nothing more than the fact that I didn't come sooner. First I was too scared. Then I thought you'd already passed away, and when I heard a rumour you might still be alive…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have come. I can't come with you now-" she told him as she gave another cough, "Or didn't they have the heart to tell you I was dying?" She met his eyes and felt a jolt of surprise as his eyes didn't waver.

"Aoko-"

"I'm sorry Kaito…" she shut her eyes. "I know what it's like to be alone. I wish-"

" _ Would  _ you come with me?"

The only noise in the room was the sound of waves from the heart monitor, irregular and chiming through the room like a final countdown. It hung between them, and a constant reminder of where they were and what the situation was.

The old woman gave a bitter laugh, "Like this? Kaito I can barely walk to the bathroom by myself, and you look a mite young to be carrying off an old woman like me. Hah! First I looked too boyish for you, then I hated you, and now I'm just decrepit."

"I was stupid Aoko. You were beautiful, you still are beaut-"

"Don't," she coughed out, but the effect was ruined by the fact the sounds of the heart monitor sped up considerably and the waves were coming far quicker. It made Kaito laugh.

"I hate that thing-" she growled under her breath.

"I mean it Aoko- What if I had a way? I wouldn't… I can't push it on you, but you see me. What if- What if we had another chance?"

"To… To be young again?" She looked at him with a sort of awe, "You mean you aren't just using a very good cold cream?"

He grinned, "Nope. This is one-hundred percent magic, not even my breed, but after all the work I went to get it? I.. well.." Something passed over his face and he shook his head, "I never meant to get like this, but it happened. It's your choice Aoko, and I don't blame you if you want to just-"

"With you?"

He smiled, "Yeah. No stupid mistakes this time around, or at least I’ll do my best. Promise. Just you and me. No KID either to get in the way."

"S'all right. He retired years ago anyway-" she told him weakly. "I… I thought he'd died."

"Sorry to disappoint."

He had a hand against her cheek again and as she looked up she was shocked to see water reflecting in his eyes. She placed a hand on his and he leaned forward on her letting her gently wrap her arms around him, "I… I thought you were gone Aoko. I thought it was over, and I'd never see you again. Ever. I couldn't even find where they buried you, and when they said you were alive…" He was rambling, and the only time she could ever in all her years remember him like this was when they were eight and his father had died.

"I'm not… I'm not, and I won't leave you again-" she said running a soothing hand over his hair. "I'd be crazy to say no-"

"You'd be crazy to say yes-" he told her a moment later, his breathing steady again as he pulled away to look at her.

"Well they think I'm old and batty so this just proves them right. Think you can get me out of here?"

He held out a red vial from his pocket and grinned wider, "You know it. I think I can manage one more KID heist, with your permission, though let me give this to you first. Hurts like hell by the way, and doesn't really go to work until a few hours later, but this way it'll get it going in case-" his eyes flickered towards her heart monitor.

She chuckled, "I'm not going to die yet."

"I believe you-" he said as he leaned over to place a kiss gently on her forehead.

* * *

The nurse had initially been watching from the window of the room, after all as nice as the boy seemed precautions did need to be taken.

Her view on the scenario started to change when they began to interact.

The way the old lady lit up more than she'd ever seen her when he walked in. The way her eyes glowed at him. The way he watched her with a sort of adoration. The way they seemed to banter, even when she could barely sit up.

She'd never seen the like, at least not with a pair like this. Why, the woman must have been in her eighties when the boy was born!

It was obvious they knew each other well. Perhaps he had been adopted into her family or something. Perhaps she  _ had _ given birth to a child and kept it secret and this boy was her grandson.

That thought changed when he was at her side holding her with all the care a lover might. The way he brushed at her hair, the expression on his face, how he held his lips just at her ear and the old woman ran her own fingers down his cheek.

With anyone younger than the old woman, or perhaps older than the boy it might have been disturbing, but with this pair the nurse found herself on the verge of crying. It was absolutely bizarre. The whole thing was absurd and just impossible.

Except she was seeing it, and the more she looked at the boy the less she saw that was boyish about him. His posture, his actions, and most of all his eyes said he was not sixteen. On the other hand he was most definitely not older than that, for pity's sake he'd barely even reached puberty!

Yet the way he placed a kiss gently on the woman's forehead, and the hope in her eyes as she gazed back-

It was then the nurse realized she didn't care. She didn't care why the "boy" was there, or what was going to happen. She had been taking care of Nakamori-sama for over two years now, and she had never smiled the way she was smiling at this child.

She turned around, drew the shade, and walked away deciding whatever happened happened for the best.

Perhaps that was why she wasn't surprised when the hospital went under red alert hours later, and she was called into questioning for the disappearance of Nakamori Aoko.

Just like that, a ninety year old woman had disappeared, no signs of a struggle and no change in the cameras, and no other evidence that anyone had ever been there except one.

A note left folded on the bed with a single red rose.

_ For my last heist I have taken the bright gem of all. Sorry I didn't give you an earlier notice, but I wasn't sure this gem truly wished to be stolen. _

_ Thank you for taking care of her for me! _

_ Kaitou KID _


End file.
